Syrena (Czechow)
__NOEDITSECTION__ Po jednym z posiedzeń zjazdu sędziów pokoju w N..., członkowie zjazdu zebrali się w sali narad, żeby zdjąć mundury, nieco wypocząć, a potem pojechać do domu na obiad. Prezes zjazdu, imponujący mężczyzna z faworytami, który w jednej z właśnie osądzonych spraw zgłosił votum separatum, siedział przy stole i pośpiesznie pisał owo votum. Okręgowy sędzia pokoju Miłkin, młody człowiek o smętnym, marzycielskim wyrazie twarzy, uchodzący za filozofa niezadowolonego z otoczenia i poszukiwacza celów życia, stał przy oknie i ze smutkiem spoglądał na dziedziniec. Drugi sędzia okręgowy i dwaj honorowi — już odeszli. Pozostali — jeden sędzia honorowy, otyły, z obrzękłą twarzą i ciężkim oddechem, oraz pomocnik prokuratora, młody człowiek, o obliczu zakatarzonego — siedzieli na kanapie i czekali, aż prezes skończy pisać, by razem pojechać na obiad. Koło nich stał sekretarz zjazdu Żylin, mały człowieczek z baczkami koło uszu, z wyrazem słodyczy na twarzy. Uśmiechając się słodko i patrząc na tłuściocha, mówił półgłosem. — Wszyscy jesteśmy teraz głodni, jesteśmy zmęczeni i jest już po trzeciej, ale, dobroczyńco mój Grzegorzu Sawiczu, nie jest to prawdziwy apetyt. Prawdziwy wilczy apetyt, kiedy, zda się, zjadłbyś rodzonego ojca, zjawia się tylko po wysiłkach fizycznych, po polowaniu z chartami albo gdy się tak odwali końmi ze sto wiorst bez przerwy. Dużą rolę gra też wyobraźnia. Jeżeli, dajmy na to, wracasz z polowania i chcesz zjeść obiad z apetytem, nie należy nigdy myśleć o rzeczach mądrych. Mądre i uczone sprawy zawsze psują apetyt. Sam pan wie, że uczeni i filozofowie są w paragrafie jedzenia ludźmi ostatniego gatunku — gorzej od nich nawet, za przeproszeniem, świnie nie jadają. Kiedy się jedzie do domu, to trzeba, żeby głowa była zajęta tylko karafką i zakąską. Raz w drodze przymykam oczy i wyobrażam sobie prosiątko z chrzanem, to, uwierzy pan, o mało nie dostałem ataku histerycznego. A więc, kiedy pan zajeżdża przed dom, trzeba, żeby z kuchni dolatywał jakiś taki zapach, wie pan... — Pieczone gęsi pachną cudownie — powiedział sędzia honorowy, ciężko dysząc. — Nie mówcie tak, drogi Grzegorzu Sawiczu, kaczka albo bekas mogą dziesięć oczek fory dać gęsi. W gęsim zapachu nie ma tej delikatności, subtelności. Najwięcej przejmująco pachnie młoda cebulka, kiedy, wie pan, zaczyna się podsmażać i rozumie pan, syczy, szelma, na cały dom... Dalej, gdy wchodzisz do domu, stół powinien być już nakryty, a gdy siadasz do stołu, zaraz serwetkę za krawat i bez pośpiechu, z rozmysłem, wyciągnąć rękę do karafki z wódeczką. Lecz nalewaj ją, pieszczotkę, nie do kieliszka, tylko do jakiejś takiej przedpotopowej familijnej czarki ze srebra i pij nie od razu, lecz z początku westchnij, zatrzyj ręce, spójrz obojętnie na sufit, a potem tak, powoli, podnieś wódeczkę do warg i — natychmiast z żołądka po całym ciele rozchodzą się jakby iskry... Po słodkiej twarzy sekretarza rozlał się wyraz błogości. — Słuchaj pan — powiedział prezes, podnosząc oczy na sekretarza — mów pan ciszej: już drugi arkusz przez pana psuję. — Ach, przepraszam, Piotrze Mikołajewiczu, będę cicho — odpowiedział sekretarz i ciągnął dalej półszeptem. — Potem, Grzegorzu Sawiczu, należy zakąsić, ale nie byle jak. Trzeba wiedzieć czym. Najlepsza zakąska, jeżeli pan chce wiedzieć, to śledź. Zjadł pan kawałek śledzia z cebulką, z sosem musztardowym i natychmiast, póki pan jeszcze czuje iskry w żołądku, jedz, dobrodzieju, kawior, sam albo jeżeli wolisz, z cytrynką, potem — zwyczajną rzodkiewkę z solą, potem znowu śledzie, ale najlepiej — solone rydze... jeżeli je drobno pokrajać, jak kawior, i rozumie pan, z cebulą, z oliwą... palce lizać... — Tak... — zgodził się sędzia honorowy, mrużąc oczy. — Na zakąskę dobre są też... tego... duszone białe grzyby. — Tak, tak, tak! Z cebulką, wie pan, z liściem bobkowym i różnymi korzeniami. Zdejmuje się pokrywkę z rondla, a tu z niego para bucha, zapach grzybów... czasem nawet łzy się cisną! Więc, jak tylko z kuchni przyniosą kulebiakę, trzeba wypić po raz drugi. — Iwanie Guriczu! — wyrzekł płaczącym głosem prezes. — Przez pana już trzeci arkusz zepsułem. — Licho go nadało, tylko o jedzeniu myśli — mruknął filozof Miłkin, robiąc pogardliwą minę. — Czyż oprócz grzybów i kulebiaki nie ma już innych spraw na świecie? — Tak, przed kulebiaką trzeba wypić — ciągnął dalej półgłosem sekretarz; tak się już zapalił, że jak śpiewający słowik, nie słyszał własnego głosu. — Kulebiaka musi być apetyczna, bezwstydna w całej swej nagości, żeby rodziła pokusę. Mrugniesz na nią okiem, odkraj sobie kawał i palcami nad nią strzepnij z nadmiaru uczuć. Zaczynasz jeść kulebiakę, a z niej wycieka masło, jakby łzy, nadzienie tłuste, soczyste, z jajkami, flakami, cebulą. — Sekretarz wzniósł oczy ku górze i rozciągnął usta od ucha do ucha. Sędzia honorowy cmoknął i widocznie wyobrażając sobie kulebiakę, wykonał ruch palcami. — Diabli wiedzą, co on plecie — mruknął okręgowy, odchodząc do drugiego okna. — Gdy już zjadłeś dwa kawałki — trzeci należy zachować do kapuśniaku — ciągnął dalej w natchnieniu sekretarz. — Jak tylko upora się człek z kulebiaką, natychmiast, by nie przerwać apetytu, trzeba kazać podać kapuśniak... Kapuśniak musi być gorący, ognisty. Ale najlepszy jest, dobroczyńco mój, barszczyk małoruski z szyneczką i serdelkami. Podaje się do niego śmietana i świeża pietruszka z koperkiem. Dobry też jest razsolnik z flaków i młodych nerek, a jeżeli lubicie zupę, to z zup najlepsza jest jarzynowa z marchewką, szparagami, kalafiorem i inną tego rodzaju jurisprudencją. — Doskonała rzecz — westchnął prezes, odrywając oczy od papieru, ale natychmiast się spostrzegł i jęknął: — Bój się pana Boga! W ten sposób do wieczora nie skończę! — Nie będę, nie będę! Przepraszam! — mówił sekretarz i ciągnął dalej szeptem: — Skoro już zjadłeś barszczyk albo zupę, należy natychmiast podawać rybę. Z ryb, niewiele mówiąc, najlepszy jest karaś, smażony w śmietanie, tylko trzeba go żywego całą dobę przetrzymać w śmietanie, aby był delikatny i nie pachniał bagnem. — Dobra jest także czeczuga (sterlet) — powiedział sędzia honorowy, zamykając oczy, lecz nagle, niespodziewanie dla wszystkich, zerwał się z miejsca i z zezwierzęconym wyrazem twarzy ryknął w stronę prezesa: — Piotrze Mikołajewiczu! Czy pan już prędko? Nie mogę dłużej czekać! Nie mogę! — Daj mi pan skończyć! — A więc sam pojadę. Pal was diabli! Tłuścioch machnął ręką, porwał kapelusz i nie żegnając się, wybiegł z pokoju. Sekretarz westchnął i nachyliwszy się do uszu pomocnika prokuratora, ciągnął dalej półgłosem: — Dobry jest także sandacz albo karp z sosem pomidorowym lub grzybowym. Ale rybą najeść się nie można, Stefanie Francewiczu, to nie jest jedzenie zasadnicze, główna rzecz w obiedzie — to nie ryba, lecz pieczyste. Jakiego ptaka pan najwięcej lubi? — Niestety, nie mogę panu współczuć: cierpię na katar żołądka. — Daj pan spokój! Katar żołądka lekarze sami wymyślili! Najczęściej powstaje ta choroba z liberalizmu i z pychy. Nie zwracaj pan uwagi. Na przykład, nie chce się jeść albo mdli pana, a pan niech nie zwraca uwagi i niech pan je do woli. Jeżeli, dajmy na to, podadzą na pieczyste parę dubeltów, do tego kuropatwę lub tłuściutkie przepióreczki, to, słowo uczciwego człowieka, zapomina się o każdym katarze. A indyczka pieczona? Biała, tłusta, taka soczysta, wie pan, prawdziwie, jak nimfa... — Tak, prawdopodobnie jest to smaczne — powiedział prokurator, uśmiechając się smutnie. — Indyczkę, może być, zjadłbym. — Boże drogi, a kaczka? Jeżeli wziąć kaczkę młodziutką, upiec ją w brytfannie, z kartofelkami, tak, żeby kartofle były pokrajane na drobne kawałki, przyrumieniły się i przesiąkły kaczym tłuszczem i żeby... Twarz filozofa Miłkina nabrała wyrazu zwierzęcego, chciał, widocznie, coś powiedzieć, cmoknął wargami, wyobraziwszy sobie, widocznie, pieczoną kaczkę, lecz nagle, jakby porwany przez jakąś siłę nieznaną, nic nie mówiąc, chwycił kapelusz i uciekł. — Tak, zjadłbym może i kaczkę — westchnął pomocnik prokuratora. Prezes wstał, przeszedł się trochę i znowu usiadł. — Po pieczystym człowiek staje się najedzony i wpada w stan słodkiego zamroczenia — kontynuował sekretarz. — I ciało czuje się wtedy dobrze i dusza odczuwa błogość. Dla większej rozkoszy można wypić ze trzy kieliszki zapiekanki. Prezes cmoknął i zakreślił arkusz. — Już szósty arkusz psuję — powiedział z gniewem. — To jest oburzające! — Niech pan pisze, niechże pan pisze — szepnął sekretarz. — Ja nie będę. Ja po cichutku. Powiem szczerze, Stefanie Francewiczu, na sumienie — ciągnął dalej ledwo słyszanym szeptem — zapiekanka domowej roboty lepsza jest od szampana. Po pierwszym kieliszku opanowuje cię takie jakieś omroczenie, fantasmagoria taka i zdaje się, że siedzi się nie u siebie w fotelu, lecz gdzieś w Australii, na jakimś miękkim strusiu... — Ależ pojedźmy już, Piotrze Mikołajewiczu! — powiedział prokurator, niecierpliwie wierzgając nogą. — Tak — ciągnął dalej sekretarz — popijając zapiekankę, dobrze jest wypalić cygaro i puszczać kółka; wtedy przychodzą do głowy takie marzenia: że niby jesteś wodzem naczelnym, że twoja żona jest najpiękniejszą kobietą na świecie, że ta piękność cały dzień pływa pod oknem twego salonu w takim basenie ze złotymi rybkami... Ona pływa, a wtedy szepcze się do niej: — „Złotko, chodź, pocałuj mnie!” — Piotrze Mikołajewiczu! — jęknął prokurator. — Tak — ciągnął dalej sekretarz — skończywszy cygaro, zakasujesz poły szlafroka i — do łóżeczka. Kładziesz się tak na plecy, brzuszkiem do góry i bierzesz gazetę do ręki... Prezes zerwał się z miejsca, cisnął pióro i obydwiema rękoma schwycił kapelusz. Pomocnik prokuratora, zapomniawszy o swym katarze i omdlewając z niecierpliwości, również się zerwał. — Jedziemy! — krzyknął. — Piotrze Mikołajewiczu, a co będzie z pańskim votum separatum? — zląkł się sekretarz. — Kiedy je pan napisze? Przecież o szóstej musi pan jechać do miasta! Prezes machnął ręką i rzucił się ku drzwiom. Pomocnik prokuratora też machnął ręką i porwawszy swój portfel, znikł za przewodniczącym. Sekretarz westchnął, spojrzał za nimi z wyrzutem i zaczął sprzątać papiery. ---- Zobacz też ten tekst w innych językach: *Сирена (oryginał w języku rosyjskim) Kategoria:Anton Czechow Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Przekłady anonimowe Kategoria:Teksty oryginalnie w języku rosyjskim